


zero

by yucc



Series: minggu akamido 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Family, Friendship, Hari #3, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015, Pre-Canon, Prompt: Basket
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedari kecil, Midorima Shintarou telah mengenal tiga hal:<br/>1) Akashi Shiori;<br/>2) basket;<br/>3) Akashi Seijuurou.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Minggu AkaMido 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca! :)
> 
> ps: apa sih itu Minggu AkaMido 2015? kunjungi [ link ini](https://www.facebook.com/events/285943234862681/)! ;)
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
>  
> 
> _this is the story of my glory road:_

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **ZERO** yang dibawakan oleh _Ono Kenshou._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

**3.**

Keluarga Shintarou baru saja pindah ke sebelah rumah super besar dan super mewah dan super segala-galanya bila dibanding dengan jajaran rumah-rumah lain di residen ini. Umur Shintarou kala itu adalah beberapa hari menjelang genap delapan tahun hidupnya di dunia. Jika bocah itu ditanya mengenai rencana kepindahan yang sudah jadi nyata ini, ia akan menanggapi bahwa sesungguhnya hal ini merepotkan, namun apa daya ayahnya baru dipindahtugaskan ke rumah sakit di Tokyo, dan Shintarou bukanlah Shintarou namanya bila tidak sanggup beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru seperti ini.

“Shintarou, ayo, kita beri salam pada tetangga.”

(Maka demikianlah bagaimana Midorima Shintarou mengenal sosok Akashi Shiori untuk pertama kalinya.)

.

Pada suatu sore yang cerah, waktu yang ibu Shintarou, seorang dokter gigi yang mulai membuka dan memindahkan tempat praktek sebelumnya ke rumah baru mereka, gunakan untuk rehat dari jam prakteknya, pada waktu itulah Shintarou diajak untuk menekan bel di balik pagar emas raksasa tetangganya. Sang ibu menggendong Shintarou untuk meraih bel yang kala itu belum dapat digapai oleh sang putra usia hampir-delapan-tahun. Mungkin saking besarnya rumah di hadapan Shintarou, anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengar gema yang dihasilkan dari bunyi bel yang beresonansi dalam rumah.

Shintarou memang masih belia, namun ia seringkali melihat adegan-adegan di drama layar kaca yang menggambarkan bahwa seringkali pula orang-orang kaya yang tinggal dalam rumah besar macam milik tetangganya ini adalah orang-orang dengan sifat terseombong di dunia.

Oh _,_ betapa, _betapa_ salahnya pemikiran Shintarou detik tersebut.

Yang keluar dari balik pintu mahogani rumah besar di samping rumah Shintarou, adalah seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung dengan cara berjalan yang begitu anggun, anggun yang mungkin agak sedikit melebihi keanggunan ibunya (tapi, tapi, memang masih agak sedikit lebih cantik ibunya Shintarou, meski Shintarou harus akui keanggunan ibunya bukan datang dari cara beliau berjalan melainkan bagaimana cekatannya tangan-tangan yang menangani masalah gigi dan mulut pasien-pasiennya). Wanita itu mempercepat gerak kakinya untuk mencapai gerbang dan mendorong sendiri gerbang emas besar tersebut agar Shintarou dan ibunya (yang, yang syok sejenak melihat tindakan nyonya rumah tetangga dan buru-buru menurunkan Shintarou, memberikan pai yang dibawa untuk ganti Shintarou yang pegang, lalu membantu wanita merah itu) dapat masuk ke dalam. Sekitar tiga menitan aksi mendorong buka dan mendorong tutup gerbang, barulah Shintarou bisa menginjak rerumputan hijau taman depan rumah juga melihat air mancur di tengah-tengah dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Wanita berambut merah itu buru-buru mengajak ibunya dan Shintarou sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam area bangunan rumah (harus Shintarou akui, ia merasa tidak nyaman harus terus-menerus menyebut tetangganya yang begitu baik dengan sebutan “wanita itu”, setidaknya ia ingin memanggil dengan lebih sopan, seperti blablanamakeluarga-san, walau hanya dalam kepala saja). Seperti yang terlihat dari luar, isi dalam bangunan rumah tetangga Shintarou ini benar-benar _mewah_. Ia bisa meihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dengan sepasang iris hijaunya, bahwa furnitur dan aksesoris yang ada di tempat ini datang dari berbagai penjuru Bumi (mungkin penghuni rumah ini ada yang bekerja sebagai agen biro perjalanan, atau malah orang yang menjadi pelanggan jalan-jalan tersebut).

Shintarou mengira ia akan diajak duduk di dalam ruang tamu yang lengkap dengan sofa-sofa beludru merah, namun nyonya rumah tetangganya ini malah menggiring ia dan ibunya melewati ruangan tersebut. Putra keluarga Midorima tersebut mengarahkan tatapan tanya pada sang ibu yang ternyata sama bingungnya. Alih-alih menerima mereka sebagai tamu yang datang berkunjung, wanita berambut merah tersebut malah membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga, sebuah ruang yang benar-benar sakral dan tak seharusnya semudah itu dipakai oleh orang luar seperti Shintarou dan ibunya.

Begitu sang ibu dan Shintarou duduk di sofa ruang keluarga (yang, sesungguhnya, masih Shintarou segani untuk sentuhkan dengan bokongnya karena memang ia adalah anak yang sangat santun seperti itu), ibu Shintarou memecah keheningan untuk pertama kali dengan—

“Akashi-san, apakah ini,” senyum sang ibu, sambil agak menganggukkan kepala dan menggestur samar seantero ruangan, “tidak terlalu berlebihan?”

Dari aksi berupa tanya ibunya, Shintarou melihat reaksi berupa tawa melodis santai dari nyonya rumah yang sedang Shintarou singgahi. Wanita itu menutup mulut setelah puas mengudarakan tawa selama beberapa detik, kemudian menanggapi, “Tamu adalah raja, maka demikianlah caraku memperlakukan Midorima-san dan (ada jeda yang wanita di hadapannya pakai untuk menatap Shintarou hingga bocah rambut hijau itu memilih menyuarakan namanya dengan pelan, “Shintarou,” begitu) Shintarou-kun. Seperti—ah, tepatnya, ratu dan sang putra mahkota.”

Shintarou akhirnya, dari dialog ibunya barusan, mengetahui bahwa wanita di depannya adalah seorang Akashi (uh, bukannya ia tak bisa membaca kanji yang tertera di samping gerbang emas tadi, enak saja, begini-begini, ia sudah jago menguasai banyak kanji, tahu, tapi salahkan tingginya yang kurang sampai ia tak bisa melihat tulisan di situ dengan jelas), maka akhirnya kata “wanita itu” bisa ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya, dan ia ganti dengan _Akashi-san_ sebagai wujud penghormatan atas keramahan wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Ibu Shintarou menyodorkan pai apel yang dibuat di rumah pada siang tadi di waktu senggang saat tak ada pasien yang datang, pada sosok Nyonya Akashi. Dari situ, pembicaraan berjalan cukup cepat dan lancar di antara kedua wanita tiga puluh tahunan tersebut. Berdasarkan apa yang dipertukarkan di antara kedua wanita itu, Shintarou tahu bahwa nama sang nyonya rumah adalah Shiori (“Ah, tolong, panggil saja Shiori. Mendengar Akashi-san berkali-kali membuatku merasa menjelma menjadi Masaomi-kun yang keras kepala itu.”), dan sejak saat itu ibunya memanggil dengan _Shiori-san_ , dan Shintarou juga jadi tahu bahwa Akashi Shiori adalah akuntan utama di perusahaan Korporasi Akashi yang dimiliki suaminya, namun wanita berambut merah tersebut memilih untuk bekerja dari rumah setelah sesi … _merajuk_ pada suaminya agar ia bisa menjaga sendiri putra tunggalnya—

“Ah, ya, kalau usia Shintarou-kun mau delapan tahun Juli nanti, usia putraku juga mau delapan tahun Desember nanti. Nama putraku yang super pekerja keras seperti ayahnya itu—“

Derap _tap-tap-tap_ halus dari pertemuan kaki dengan anak tangga menuju lantai dua yang ada di ujung ruang keluarga, lalu suara cukup tegas untuk anak usia tujuh setengah tahun terdengar, “Ibu, sesi latihan biola hari ini sudah selesai—oh, ada tamu.”

Sekali melihat saja Shintarou sudah tahu bahwa anak itu ialah putra yang dibicarakan Shiori-san, tergambar jelas dari merahnya warna rambut anak itu dan bentuk mata yang walau warna irisnya tak sama dengan sang ibu, masih meneriakkan kata _persis_ dengan bentuk mata Shiori-san. Shintarou juga melihat bagaimana ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang turun mengekori putra Shiori-san, membungkuk singkat pada Shiori-san, lalu undur diri dari rumah ini dengan senyum di wajah (Shintarou menebak orang tersebut adalah guru kursus latihan biola yang anak lelaki di seberangnya sebutkan tadi). Sang putra menghampiri ibunya di sofa, lalu memosisikan diri duduk di sisi ibunya, setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan penolakan halus pada ibunya (“Rasanya kurang pantas, Ibunda….”) saat wanita itu mau memangku putra satu-satunya.

Akashi Shiori malah tertawa dengan sorot mata lembut pada putranya, “Seijuurou, kamu terlalu serius, _deh_ ,” dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala anak lelaki itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kemudian dengan sopan, anak lelaki di depannya mengenalkan diri sebagai Akashi Seijuurou dan berjabat tangan dengan Shintarou. Lagi-lagi ada senyum yang timbul dari postur kesopanan di wajah Seijuurou saat jemari kanannya bersentuhan dengan jemari kiri Shintarou, sesuatu yang Shintarou di kemudian hari akan tegurkan pada Seijuurou (“ _Akashi, tak usah pasang raut muka palsu,”_ dan “ _sudah berapa tahun kita saling mengenal…,”_ lirih yang pada akhirnya tidak akan pernah Shintarou wujudkan secara verbal).

Kedua putra yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama disikut ibu masing-masing (di saat yang bersamaan, wow) dan ditatap dengan tatapan yang bilang “ _Sana kenalan, bermain dengan satu sama lain, kalian ini sepantaran, aduh.”_ pada buah hati masing-masing.

Shintarou mengangkat kepala, kemudian mendapati bahwa Seijuurou sudah menatapnya duluan, hingga membuat Shintarou merasakan malu entah dari mana hingga ia harus sejenak mengalihkan pandangan. Seijuurou turun dari sofa, lalu berjalan berdiri ke depan Shintarou.

“Kau … bisa baca not balok?”

Kedua kelopak mata Shintarou menutup dan membuka, mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Seijuurou. Ia menganggukkan kepala perlahan, lalu mempertegas dengan, “Ya, aku main piano.”

Seijuurou mengangguk, “Bagus,” katanya, kemudian menggestur Shintarou untuk bangun sepertinya dengan gerakan ayunan tangan. Shintarou berdiri, kemudian mengikuti Seijuurou dan samar mendengar, “Ayo, kita ke ruang musik.”

Ruang musik yang dimaksud oleh Seijuurou, sesungguhnya, menurut Shintarou, lebih sesuai bila disebut dengan “toko musik”. Hampir segala jenis alat musik ada di ruangan besar kedap suara ini, dengan satu gran piano di tengah-tengah ruangan, begitu hitam dan berkilau. Seijuurou berjalan ke sisi ruangan, mengambil kotak biolanya, kemudian mengeluarkan biola dua perempat yang sekali lihat penggeseknya saja Shintarou sudah tahu harganya mencapai lebih dari belasan juta.

“Bisa main Canon in D karya Bach, kan?” tanya Seijuurou sambil menggosokkan rosin pada surai penggeseknya, tidak banyak-banyak, karena tebakan Shintarou, sisa rosin setelah kursus Seijuurou sebelumnya masih ada.

“Bisa,” jawab Shintarou sekenanya, sambil masih memerhatikan gran piano di dekatnya dengan cukup takjub, karena meskipun ia bermain piano, di rumahnya hanya ada piano, _bukan_ gran piano.

“Ayo, duet denganku, Midorima,” tawar Seijuurou yang tengah memosisikan biola di pundaknya, kemudian mengarahkan sepasang mata merah lurus pada Shintarou.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shintarou duduk di bangku depan gran piano, dan dengan hati-hati menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts putih dan hitam gran piano. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi di sisi ruangan melangkah hingga berada di depan gran piano, lalu berdiri menyamping hingga Shintarou bisa melihat sisi kiri tubuh anak itu. Ketika penggesek dan senar biola bertemu, ketika itu pula jari Shintarou mulai menekan satu demi satu tuts gran piano sampai berdenting nyaring.

Untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dan sama sekali belum pernah memainkan duet bersama, Shintarou cukup terkejut dengan sinkronisasi permainan pianonya bersama permainan biola Seijuurou.

Shintarou lebih terkejut lagi dengan senyum mencapai pipi yang Seijuurou sunggingkan begitu duet mereka selesai  Bila dibandingkan dengan senyum Seijuurou saat bocah rambut merah itu ada di ruang keluarga, senyum ini jauh, jauh berbeda (lebih tidak palsu, lebih … _tulus_ ) serta sarat dengan kepuasan, kebanggaan, _kebahagiaan_. Seijuurou menurunkan biolanya hingga sebatas dada, dan menatap Shintarou tepat di mata hijaunya.

“Eh, permainanmu boleh juga. Lain kali, mainkan lagu yang lebih susah, ya.”

Anak berambut hijau yang dipinta begitu malah menaikkan alis, pertanda sesungguhnya ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa _apa-apaan_  serta _diremehkan_ , sampai-sampai ia melepaskan dengusan kecil padahal dalam hati ia tahu tidak sopan apalagi orang di depannya baru hari ini ia temui.

“Ya, lain kali mainkan Rachmaninoff sekalian, atau malah Handel.”

Tampaknya Seijuurou tidak termakan selipan nada sarkastis Shintarou, karena yang berikutnya bocah mata merah itu lakukan ialah tertawa pelan, tawa yang caranya bahkan mirip dengan cara ibunya tertawa.

“Ide bagus.”

Tanpa kontrak tertulis, perjanjian nonverbal seperti tercipta di antara keduanya, dalam diam berpikir untuk bertemu kembali dan berduet kembali dan mungkin Shintarou bisa merasakan kembali resonansi langka yang keluar dari permainannya saat bertemu dengan permainan Seijuurou.

.

Saat mau pulang, lagi-lagi Shiori-san dan, kali ini, dengan diikuti Seijuurou, mendorong gerbang untuk dapat terbuka. Saat ibunya dan ibu Seijuurou bertukar pandang untuk terakhir kali, ia yakin bahwa mereka sedang telepati membicarakan kapan waktu yang baik untuk bertemu dan bercengkerama lagi seperti sore ini.

Hari sudah memasuki malam, ditandai dengan warna langit yang sudah menghitam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ibu Shintarou masih ada satu kali lagi sesi praktek di rumahnya, maka setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang putra, beliau kembali menyambar jas putihnya.

“… Bu, Shiori-san adalah orang yang baik.”

Sang ibu menoleh, lalu memberikan senyum pada putranya yang berambut hijau seperti ayahnya.

“Seijuurou-kun juga sepertinya anak yang baik, sopan pula.”

Shintarou mengangguk pelan, dan sekelebat ingatan tentang percik _kesombongan_ Seijuurou membuatnya mengernyit, serta menarik anggukan yang telah ia berikan dengan kalimat, “Tapi aku dan dia sepertinya akan sulit cocok, Bu.”

“Ah, begitu? Yah, kalau baru bertemu sehari saja, _sih_ , belum dapat dijadikan ukuran. Mungkin kalau kalian bertemu-bertemu lagi, kalian akan jadi akrab.”

Sang bocah berambut hijau harap begitu, meski ia masih merasa akan susah berdekatan dengan sosok Seijuurou.

“Ibu mulai buka praktik dulu, ya. Makan malamlah, Shintarou.”

Meski skeptis, harus Shintarou akui, Akashi Shiori dan putranya, Akashi Seijuurou, mungkin adalah salah satu di antara sedikit orang berumah mewah dan besar dan kaya yang bersikap biasa saja pada mereka yang mungkin tak seberuntung itu.

.

**2.**

Sejak pindah rumah, berarti tempat Shintarou bersekolah harus ikut menyesuaikan lokasi tinggalnya pula. Ia mendapati dirinya ternyata sekelas dengan Seijuurou, karena _ya memang_ ia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan putra tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut, jadi tentu saja ada kemungkinan ia dapat sekelas dengan orang itu.

Ketika perkenalan di depan kelas, seperti yang sudah ia duga akan terjadi kembali, seperti yang telah terjadi di sekolah-sekolahnya yang sebelum ini, semua anak menertawakan boneka kodok yang ia tenteng-tenteng sejak menginjakkan kaki di lantai gedung SD barunya. Ia menggenggam Kerosuke lebih erat di tangan, mendekap lebih rapat di dada, dan menguarkan sebanyak-banyaknya kebanggaan agar dapat dilihat oleh teman-teman bodohnya, meski, meski harus Shintarou akui ada rasa nyeri di dadanya yang langsung berusaha untuk terus-terusan ia abaikan.

“—Hebat sekali, boneka kodok itu dinamai oleh Midorima,” (ya, sebelumnya memang Shintarou mengenalkan Kerosuke ke depan kelas dan mungkin, mungkin ia agak sedikit kebablasan hingga cerita mengenai Kerosuke dan _lucky item_ dan Oha Asa jadi lebih panjang dari perkenalan mengenai biodatanya sendiri) suara yang Shintarou kenal angkat bicara, “pertanda seseorang yang sangat teliti dan perhatian dengan barang-barangnya. Benda mati saja menjadi sesuatu yang penting, apalagi nyawa makhluk hidup. Aku mengajukan Midorima Shintarou sebagai pengurus kelas.”

Memang di hari Shintarou masuk, kelas sedang mengadakan pemilihan untuk pergantian kepengurusan di semester yang baru, tapi tetap saja komentar Seijuurou berlebihan dan meski, meski ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa tersanjung, Shintarou merasa pengurus kelas untuk anak baru sepertinya akan … merepotkan, walau ia tidak bilang ia tak akan sanggup.

Lagipula, _apa-apaan_ , Seijuurou bicara seolah seluruh masa kecilnya di dunia dihabiskan bersama dengan Midorima Shintarou padahal pertama kenal saja baru beberapa hari lalu.

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya tenggelam dalam gelakan mendadak hening sunyi senyap bagaikan suasana kuburan pada malam hari begitu Seijuurou mengeluarkan pendapat. Di sini, baru beberapa menit saja bergabung dengan sekolah ini, membuat Shintarou sudah bisa menebak seberapa besar pengaruh seorang Akashi Seijuurou atas teman-temannya (dan yang patut Shintarou catat, _mungkin juga … kagumi_ , adalah segala hormat yang diterima Seijuurou datang bukan dari harta kekayaan atau rumah raksasanya, melainkan karena karisma dan aura kepemimpinan yang mencuat dari sepasang pundak kecil itu). Dari sudut kacamatanya, ia melirik ekspresi guru yang barusan mengenalkannya sebagai murid baru, dan mendapati sepertinya pria itu kehilangan kata-kata pula akibat aksi Seijuurou.

“ _Sensei_ , Midorima bisa duduk di sebelahku. Kebetulan bangkunya kosong.”

Shintarou bisa mendengar samar kasak-kusuk yang timbul dari baris belakang bangku, dan menebak bahwa mungkin sebenarnya bangku itu ada isinya, dan penghuninya sedang tidak masuk saja karena sakit ataupun alasan lainnya, dan—

“Yamada bisa pindah ke tempat lain bila ia masuk, kan, _Sensei_? Tidak mungkin juga Midorima berdiri di situ terus-terusan sepanjang pelajaran.”

Tak perlu banyak waktu untuk Shintarou akhirnya berpindah tempat dan duduk di bangku sebelah Seijuurou.

“Akashi Seijuurou,” ujar Seijuurou sambil mengulurkan tangan, senyum sopannya kembali di wajah, dan Shintarou yang sudah kesal tambah kesal lagi _kesal setengah mati_ melihat kejenakaan tersirat di mata merah Seijuurou, karena dilihat dari sisi pun, ini adalah bentuk menggoda yang dilakukan oleh Seijuurou padanya.

Shintarou mendengus, menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian mengabaikan tangan yang terarah padanya, hingga membiarkan tangan itu menggantung beberapa detik di udara.

“Midorima Shintarou, tapi kau sudah tahu itu karena aku barusan mengenalkan diri di depan,” dari sini suara Shintarou berubah menjadi desis volume rendah, “ _dan beberapa hari lalu sudah berkenalan denganmu juga_.”

Akhirnya Seijuurou menarik tangannya yang jelas-jelas tak akan diraih Shintarou, sambil menahan tawa di bibirnya.

Hari itu adalah hari Senin, hari ketika Akashi Seijuurou ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas dari kelas 2-1, tapi tak lupa dengan lebih dulu bilang, “Akan lebih baik jika memang aku terpilih jadi ketua kelas, Midorima Shintarou juga terpilih sebagai wakil ketua kelas,” dan membuat wajah Shintarou merah padam menahan campuran kesal, marah, serta malu. Sesuai pemilihan tersebut, Shintarou berani bersumpah bahwa ada senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpasang sekilas di wajah Seijuurou saat namanya dan nama Shintarou dituliskan berdampingan atas dan bawah di pojok papan pengumuman kelas.

Jam berikutnya adalah jam olahraga, yang mana permainan hari itu sesuai ketentuan kurikulum adalah permainan yang melibatkan bola karet warna jingga.

(Maka demikianlah bagaimana Midorima Shintarou mengenal sebuah permainan bernama basket untuk pertama kalinya.)

.

Untuk ukuran anak kelas dua SD dan baru belajar bermain basket, kemampuan seorang Akashi Seijuurou terbilang cukup baik. Shintarou melihat bagaimana Seijuurou menggiring bola dan menembakkan lemparan yang walau ada waktu-waktu di mana bola karet jingga itu tidak menembus ring, kebanyakan tembakan melesat dengan mulus.

Seusai jam sekolah berakhir, dan setelah pekerjaan rumah Shintarou selesai, Shintarou menemukan dirinya terpaku di depan ring tinggi lapangan basket di residen rumahnya. Ia masih belum merasa dapat memegang bola dengan benar meski diam-diam, sentuhan permukaan kulit telapaknya dengan karet bola menimbulkan sensasi yang serupa dengan saat ia menekan tuts putih dan hitam piano.

Entah mengapa, Shintarou merasa benda di tangannya adalah hal yang akan sangat tepat memasuki kehidupannya kemudian hari.

“Ibundaku yang pertama mengajariku bagaimana bermain basket.”

Shintarou menoleh, melihat ada sosok tetangganya baru saja memasuki lapangan yang sama dengannya dengan langkah pendek-pendek. Anak lelaki berambut hijau itu mendengar kata-kata Seijuurou, dan tak mengerti sejenak bagaimana seorang wanita anggun seperti Akashi Shiori mengenal dan mahir dalam basket, namun segalanya segera berlalu oleh ingatan bahwa ibu Seijuurou adalah orang yang membukakan gerbang emas besar beberapa hari lalu, enerjik, juga penuh semangat, sesungguhnya maka ia tak perlulah heran.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan, mata merahnya menyiratkan ujaran _Pinjam, Midorima_ , dan mungkin karena Shintarou tidak mau berdebat, bola yang tadinya dipegang dengan segera telah berpindah tangan.

Bocah berambut warna merah tersebut melakukan _dribble_ beberapa kali, gerakan lari-lari kecil ke kiri serta kanan serta depan serta belakang, lalu aksi-aksi itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang dapat mata minus Shintarou tangkap, _sebuah senyuman senang_. Seijuurou tampak jujur menikmati permainan basket, seperti halnya ketika ia mengubah ekspresi saat menyentuh penggesek biola.

“Mau main satu lawan satu denganku, Midorima?” tanya Seijuurou yang meskipun menujukan hal tersebut pada Shintarou, nyatanya putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu masih sibuk sendiri dengan bola karet jingga di tangannya.

Sejujurnya, Shintarou merasa tersinggung, terbukti dengan gerak menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit kebesaran, sebentuk kebiasaan masa depan yang memiliki banyak sekali arti termasuk di antarnya kekesalan, iritasi, juga rasa malu.

Shintarou tidak membuang waktu untuk menanggapi tawaran Seijuurou secara verbal, melainkan langsung berdiri di hadapan bocah yang masih lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu. Ketika Seijuurou mulai bergerak, Shintarou mengikuti pula dengan langkah-langkah yang sedikit lebih panjang dari lawannya. Ia mendapati Seijuurou berputar, ikut berputar pula, serta mengejar Seijuurou menyusuri lapangan. Sepanjang ia berpindah tempat, kacamatanya bergoyang lebih dari satu kali hingga mulai terasa mengganggu dan Shintarou terpaksa harus membenarkan kacamatanya beberapa kali. Anak bermata hijau daun itu terpaksa melepas pandang dari Seijuurou, yang berakibat dengan tak terjangkaunya sosok putra tunggal Akashi Shiori itu, yang berakibat dengan Seijuurou yang hampir mencapai bawah ring.

Seijuurou tahu bahwa Shintarou tak bisa lagi menggapainya dalam tahap ini, tapi alih-alih berhenti, anak bermata merah itu menambah kencang larinya dan menembakkan tembakan yang menembus melewati ring.

Derap langkah kembali, lalu, “Kemarikan kacamatamu, Midorima,” terdengar tepat di hadapan Shintarou.

Shintarou memicingkan mata, menajamkan pandangan, serta tak sama sekali menyembunyikan iritasi yang terselip di kalimat berikutnya, “Aku tidak butuh kasihani darimu,” tekanan, “ _Akashi_.” Dengan defensif, Shintarou menjaga kacamatanya dari raihan membabi-buta Seijuurou.

“Kubilang kemarikan.”

“Aku menolak, Akashi. Berhentilah melompat-lompat, kau membuatku pusing,” (meski sesungguhnya, bukan hanya itu alasan Shintarou, tapi juga karena ia merasa Seijuurou bisa jatuh terjengkang ke belakang kapan saja dan _oh,_ sungguh, ia bukan mengkhawatirkan tetangga menyebalkannya, melainkan lebih kepada bagaimana mungkin Shiori-san kurang suka melihat putra kesayangannya terjatuh karena _bermain_ dan _dekat-dekat_ dengan Shintarou padahal ia sendiri tak pernah minta Seijuurou _bermain_ dan _dekat-dekat_ ) sahut Shintarou menggunakan nada yang kelewat dingin untuk anak seusianya.

“Midorima, ayo, kemarikan.”

Satu tarikan napas keras, “Kau ini keras kepala sekali, Aka—“ dan setelahnya semua terjadi sangat cepat, bagaimana Seijuurou yang masih melompat tidak jelas sungguhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan badannya hampir mau menghempas tanah, tapi tangan-tangan Shintarou berhasil menarik duluan dan Seijuurou alih-alih jatuh berdebum malah menabrak dadanya (namun setidaknya, _tidak, tidak,_ tidak jatuh). Masih belum pulih dari kekagetannya, Shintarou merasakan kacamatanya berhasil dilepas paksa di momen ketertegunannya oleh Seijuurou.

Sepasang mata hijau Shintarou melebar sedikit, separuh karena kaget dan separuh karena memang pandangannya jadi buram.

“Akashi—!”

Meski agak sedikit kurang jelas, ia masih bisa menebak ada senyum yang terbentuk di wajah bundar Seijuurou. Tetangganya itu mengangkat kacamata miliknya dan memakainya, masih dengan senyum yang dapat Shintarou kategorikan sebagai “Kategori Senyum Menyebalkan Milik Akashi Seijuurou”. Sama seperti kondisi di wajahnya, kacamata Shintarou tampak kebesaran di muka Seijuurou, membuat Shintarou kalau tidak sedang dalam mode kesal bisa tertawa mengejek (enak saja Seijuurou melulu yang unggul atas dirinya).

Seijuurou mengerjapkan mata merahnya lebih dari dua kali, seraya memegangi gagang kiri dan kanan kacamata Shintarou, dan Shintarou langsung bisa menebak kalau bocah tetangga itu tengah merasakan pusing akibat ukuran yang tidak sesuai.

“Makanya jangan ambil barang milik orang sembarangan. Nanti matamu juga rusak. Sini kembalikan, Akashi.”

Si iris merah tidak memberikan tanggapan verbal, alih-alih ia malah memacu langkah dan kembali membawa bola ke bawah ring lewat _dribble-dribble_ yang agak tidak rapi (mungkin karena pusing atau pandangannya goyang-goyang, _ha, rasakan_ ), dan lagi-lagi menembakkan bola hingga masuk menembus ring, meski harus disertai dengan momen ketegangan kala bola berputar-putar mengitari ring, antara masuk atau terlempar keluar kembali.

Seijuurou kembali dengan segera dan dengan senyum yang lebar serta tulus dan dengan kacamata Shintarou yang telah lepas di tangannya.

“Menyesuaikan diri dengan sesuatu yang baru itu memang agak sedikit membuat frustasi,” (memang, baru kemarin kacamata Shintarou jadi, yang berarti saat pertama kali bertamu, iris hijau Shintarou masih bebas dari penghalang berupa lensa buatan) Seijuurou memasangkan kacamata bingkai hitam Shintarou dengan berjinjit, “tapi begitu kau terbiasa, aktivitasmu akan kembali normal.”

Sekalipun Seijuurou sungguh membuatnya terganggu sejak pagi, Shintarou mungkin harus mengakui bahwa bocah merah itu ada benarnya (ralat, banyak, _banyak_ benarnya).

.

Setengah jam sejak kejadian itu, ada dua anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun yang berjalan berdampingan hingga tiba depan pagar rumah masing-masing, satu dengan rambut hijau dan boneka kodok di tentengan, satu dengan rambut merah dan bola karet jingga di dekapan.

Dua tahun sejak kejadian itu, ada dua anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan percaya diri sebagai perwakilan kelas saat pertandingan basket persahabatan antarangkatan sebelum tutup semester, satu dengan rambut hijau dan tembakan tiga poin melesat dari jemari, satu dengan rambut merah dan wibawa kepemimpian serta operan jitu dari telapak.

Tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu, ada dua anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun yang sama-sama berjanji untuk meneruskan perjuangan mereka ke jenjang pendidikan berikutnya dan membuktikan bahwa inilah cara mereka memadu basket yang berbeda menjadi instrumen menuju kemenangan.

.

**1.**

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun dengan rambut dan iris yang berwarna merah, dengan rumah besar dan mewah dan pagar emas yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh dua penghuni utama, dengan gelar putra tunggal pewaris perusahaan besar Korporasi Akashi, dengan jejak-jejak air di pipi yang baru akhirnya bisa turun satu jam setelah pemakaman wanita bernama Akashi Shiori dan setelah Midorima Shintarou mengguncang bahunya, berteriak, “ _Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja!_ ”

(Maka demikianlah bagaimana Midorima Shintarou mengenal sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang seutuhnya untuk pertama kalinya.)

.

 **0**.

(Maka demikianlah bagaimana Midorima Shintarou mengenal sosok Akashi Shiori, basket, dan Akashi Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya.)

.

—    **zero;**

.

**Author's Note:**

>  _someday, i’ll remember it again:_  
>  the day when i drew a zero.


End file.
